1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can crushing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can crushing apparatus arranged to permit automated feed of beverage containers in a compact, readily stored relationship relative to an associated crushing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Can crushing apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and typically are of a manually operative type as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,155.
Further manually operative can crushing structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,196 and 4,962,701.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,164 indicates the use of a plurality of crushing platens for reciprocating movement from opposite ends of a chamber to effect crushing of a can member therebetween.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a vertically oriented can crushing structure including automated feed of can members relative to the crushing structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.